


Regrets and Confessions: A Monologue

by The_Celestial_Toymaker



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, Monologue, Plane Crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Celestial_Toymaker/pseuds/The_Celestial_Toymaker
Summary: A monologue from Nick's point of view following the famous Emmerdale plane crash of 1993 that saw 4 characters killed off, supposedly including Archie Brooks, although his body was never found.





	Regrets and Confessions: A Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to say that I know Nick and Archie were not together, but there was a storyline about some rumours being spread, and I thought it was an interesting concept.  
> Secondly, I get that this is a pairing that other people don't ship. In fact, most people have never even heard of the characters, but I think they're cute, so consequently, I have written this monologue. I will include a picture of them at the end of this piece in case by some miracle, someone actually cares.  
> Thirdly, if you do happen to know who these characters are, I apologise for how badly written this is in terms of characterisation and the fact that it probably doesn't follow any story/timelines. It's the best I could do, and it was rather fun to write.  
> And finally, a disclaimer. These characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV and the writers and creators of Emmerdale. No offence or copyright infringement is intended.

I looked for you, you know, after the plane crash - shouted your name for hours. But it made no difference. I had lost my best friend and I was alone.

They never found your body, and at first that made me think that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that you had survived. Then days turned into weeks and weeks turned into years and I had to force myself to face the fact that you were gone.

But you see, I didn't want to give up on you, I held on for longer than I should have, because those rumours that were spreading around the village weren't completely based on lies, were they? I know that you and Zoe made an agreement: you wouldn't tell anyone about her being a lesbian, and she wouldn't say anything about the fact you were gay. She told me, after you died. But then the whole situation with Alice came about, and it turned out someone else knew and couldn't resist spreading the gossip to get what she wanted: custody of our daughter. They didn't believe Elsa though. I got full custody of Alice once I was discharged from hospital and you were gone...

If only none of this had happened, then everything could have been perfect. (Huff) well, as perfect as things can be.

We both hid secrets from each other mate, but I need to say this now, even if you're not here to hear it. You were always more than a best friend to me, more than a childminder to Alice. You were like a second dad to her after Elsa left her with me. And to tell you the truth, that's what I always wanted you to be to her: a dad. I only wish you had survived for me to be able to tell you this, for us to have had a chance to sort things out. Because I loved you then, and I still do now. And I will never, _ever_ forget you, Archie Brooks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you do want to understand why I decided to write this, there are a lot of old episodes of Emmerdale on YouTube from between 1990 and 1993 with these characters in them.


End file.
